yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Zansty
'First Name' Johnathan 'Last Name' Cringe 'IMVU Name' ~ 'Nicknames' Zantsy 'Age' 17 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'7 'Weight' 120 'Blood type' A 'Behaviour/Personality' Calm and kind hearted. He simply wishes to have someone truly understand him. He loves dogs, and cats. And cutting... open small chidlren. He's homosexual. When he was enrolled in school, he murdered his ex boyfriend just by thinking about it. He looked at him with another male, one day during school. And his Ex boyfriends head combusted into a red mist. He Doenst like being proved wrong... infact he hates it. His murderous nature exposing itself the more someone seemes like there trying to prove him wrong. 'Relationship' Currently single 'Occupation' Head Illusionist of The Grimiore 'Power' Zantsy can manipulate the human perception, making it seem like he can manipulate dimensional energy to achieve a vast variety of feats. To the human mind, he can teleport, change their 'dimensions', and even create 'portals', as well as become one. If one were to step into Zantsy's zone, theyd be imprisoned withing there mind, or better yet alternative dimension. Which could either be pre-existing ones or worlds of the user's very own creation. A Creation, used from the Infamous Thomas FLints blood cells and made a whole being. His brain is his most powerful weapon. He can be used for learning everything,He can play musicals instrument,practice sports,speak a lot of idioms,memorize everything,discover something and to know absolutely everything as long as its logical. If one to be trapped in Zantsys Mind trap, they have to play a game with him. Beating him in the game will resort in how the oppoenet leaves. However. If Zantsy is killed during the game. Meaning outside of the mind. Then his captor will be realsed. But they'll suffer from his mind tramua that he got from Thomas flint. Gaining these mind trickery abilites but with the cost of losing there sanity. But... if his opponet loses... they die. A Painful, and slow death as there skulll cave into there skulls. 'Brain Manipulation'http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_Flint?action=edit&section=17 Due to Thomas Flints First generation Nanomachines, his brain gives out a signal to any form of AI, or Authenic brain. Giving a over powering wave length signal from his own brain to the point of astonishing feats. He is able to control every aspects of a brain of oneself or others, such as the conscious or subconscious and everything the brain controls. Due to this they are able to perform a series of functions; autonomic, or involuntary bodily functions, somatic, or voluntary bodily functions, and cognitive, concerning the use of the mind to solve problems. The brain, while able to use many of these abilities simultaneously, segregates the systems, so while you may be able to pump blood, read a book, and walk up stairs all at the same time, the appropriate parts of the nervous system work separately. To user of this power, their systems have perfect synchronicity and are under completely voluntary control. 'Absolute Immortality'http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_Flint?action=edit&section=18 The user possesses absolute immortality, unable to die, get sick, or be permanently wounded. Any injuries the user suffers immediately heal, even if the user's body is disintegrated or blown up or completely deleted, even if the user is completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level, they will still return to life. Alternatively, some users are absolutely immune to all harm, nor can they die of any natural causes. 'Master Strategist'http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_Flint?action=edit&section=19 This ability enables the user to be capable of creating strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent seeming like the user can see into the future.The user is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect.E.g Strategic games. Most of the users of this ability are very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies moves. *Strategic Planners are masters of psychological manipulation and very charismatic,some are very skilled deceiving masters. *They can adapt to any situation and be prepared for any eventual situation. *They tend to plan even the smallest details. *They can possess armies of loyal followers. *The user is most of the times two steps ahead of a certain situation. 'Tranquil State'http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_Flint?action=edit&section=20 Users of this ability can remain calm in virtually any situation. This allows one to think with perfect clarity, even when under extreme emotional or physical distress. High level users are essentially immune to emotional manipulation and highly resistant to torture. *Avoid hesitating in some situations. *Give the impression that one is immune to pain. *Intimidation by demonstrating total disregard of pain or willingness to do anything to achieve their goal. *May allow Empaths to use their powers with greater ease. *Think clearly in dangerous situations. 'Apathy' Users of this ability can suppress or negate emotions in order to make decisions that no one would ever wish to do. Because they block emotions, they only think logically, which in turn would make them more intelligent than normal.In some cases, the user is simply unable to feel emotions of any kind. *Become unafraid of anything. *Negate empathy based powers. *Possible to negate the abilities of those with Empathic Mimicry. *Able to slip past Lie Detection due to lack of emotions prevents change in expression or heartbeat. *May gain an objective understanding on certain issues that others would not be able to achieve. *Able to put up a "fake smile" to easily blend into any society, and then infiltrate and take advantage of trust while having no attachments to bias the mission. 'Tranquil Fury'http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_Flint?action=edit&section=22 Users are able to attack in full rage while retaining control and are able to attack with the relentless strength of a madman, while gaining the speed and precision of a surgeon. 'Logic Manipulation' The user is able to control, alter, and manipulate the principles of all sense and reason. They are able to manipulate mathematics, semantics, and computer science. With this, it can control inductive and deductive reasoning, thus re-shaping all forms of sense on a whim. Much like Reality Warping, all logic is nothing. The user can shape metaphysics, causation, limitations, and reality with just a thought. 'Bullet Manipulation'http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_Flint?action=edit&section=24 The user can use their minds to direct the movement of the bullet in order to assassinate their targets. The user can use any weapons of their choice as long as it is an semi-automatic weapons such as pistols and sniper rifles 'Conceptual Attacks 'http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_Flint?action=edit&section=25 A user of this ability can launch an attack which can directly affect very high level concepts, such as time, space, or the natural order. The attack doesn't damage the opponent with physical interference, but through conceptual interference, by changing or actualizing the meaning of something. For example, a weapon which could kill an immortal being by forcing the concept of 'mortality' into their existence, or the ability to kill anything that lives by actualizing the concept of 'death' within its existence. The effectiveness and nature of the attack depends strongly on the concept(s) used, making it possible to achieve almost any desired effect. However, the concept and effect is generally predefined on a per-weapon basis. 'Perfection'http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_Flint?action=edit&section=26 The one having this trait has the power to be perfect or achieve perfection by several means like magic, divinity, scientific means or since birth. The wielder of this form can accomplish anything without limits. Generally they are omnipotent and have a fundamental role in their universe, but there have been some exceptions e.g Cell (Dragon Ball Z), Sage of Six Paths (Naruto) are some rare cases of perfection. 'Reality Warping'http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_Flint?action=edit&section=27 Users can create, change, destroy, or even alter reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered "real", stronger ones can make changes from nothing. Depending on the power of a reality warper, they may alter something as weak as physics to something inconceivable like logic. 'Absolute Illusion' The user is able to generate illusions perceiving unreal things to people making the illusion look very realistic to the point where the user can confuse all the senses of the enemy forever making them live in alternative reality, making the user of this power near omnipotent inside the victims mind. The user can also cast illusions in much larger scale from a small region to a planetary, etc. 'Background' Zantsy was an experiment made from Thomas Flint's cells. The Grimiore attempting to make a replica that they could control of the man with the illusive power. Zantsy was brought up and litterally raised by The Grimiore. They placed him within many school programs across the globe. Trying to make the Perfect Thomas Flint that wouldnt get fooled by a couple of Yakuza hot head teenagers. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 21:31, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:3rd Gen NPC Category:The Grimoire